Midnight Song
by Kineko the Fox
Summary: Every Friday he would watch the his ghost sing, she was concidered his ghost for he was never to met her. Though fate had a differnt thing in mind and it wasn't star crossed lovers.edited please read from beginning!
1. Chapter 1 All Alone

**_Here we go…. I don't know where the idea came from but it came and now I write! I know…someday I'll finsh the other stories and post some of the million that I have._**

His eyes were glued to the hilltop and nothing would break that bond. Every Friday night he would see a silhouette of a girl. Her soft voice she sang one song then she would disappear into the night to seen again a week later. He always wanted to walk up there; however, she was his ghost, and someone he was never to meet.

"Hey dude!" A voice sang drunkly behind him, "Earth to Inuyasha!" With a growl, his golden eyes glared at the object of the noise that was one of his friends, Miroku.

"What?" Inuyasha growled as shifted quickly to look over his shoulder his silver hair falling over his shoulders.

"So you are there." Came another voice that wasn't his annoying, perverted friend; this one was in a low seductive tone that came from the slut next to him, well… his girlfriend that latched herself to his arm.

"Yeah, now what do you two want?" He demanded gruffly as he pulled his hair back into its normal ponytail that _she_ kept taking back out.

"We're going home sexy." she whispered with an intoxicate voice in his ears causing chills to run down his spine as he attempted to pull her off.

"Kikyo not tonight." He grunted as he wrapped his arms around her bare waist, knowing it would stop her somewhat. He hated her personality; only thing he did like was her beauty/body. Everyone at the university knew that they were a couple of two years now, nearly three because his third year at the university was slowly ending.

"Hey Kikyo." Came the drunken voice behind them as Kikyo unlatch herself from Inuyasha arm to turn to his best friend and pervert.

"Yes Miroku." She asked sweetly, it made Inuyasha sick; she was flirting with his BEST FRIEND and right in front of him.

"How about you came home with me." Miroku laughed as he tried to walk forward though failed and fell over making Kikyo go to him. Inuyasha suppressed a growl as he watched his _girlfriend_ and his drunken friends friend fall over on the floor laugh, both overly drunk. Inuyasha let off an annoyed growl as he flipped his leg over red Harley; his black leather fingerless gloves that covered his hand griped the handle bar. His eyes glanced up at the hilltop and as he thought, the ghost was gone.

"See ya losers." He growled as he gunned his engine and raced from the park, not caring to put his helmet on, who cared if he died. He was a disgrace to both humans and demons, though was a threat to anyone who tried to go against him. He was a hanyou, half human and half demon, he cursed his parents from making him this way though loved them all the same. However, both were dead, and he was left with half of their money the other half went to his half brother. His brother was lucky enough to be a full demon not a piece of shit like him. Finally Inuyasha made it home and parked his bike as he made his way up to his apartment, leaving his helmet with the gloves tucked away in it. The first thing you could see when the lights flashed on was the side counter that held pictures of all the things that were who he was. (no one steals around there, he has land to himself) There was one of him with his basketball group (nothing to do with school) who were really his guy friends. Hidden behind the pictures of his parents was a dark picture that was taken at night, a picture of the singer of the hill.

"Who are you?" He questioned the picture that he held in his rough hands, with a sigh he hid that picture and pulled off his leather jacket, showing off the black shirt that read, "I'm not the idiot, my friends are" in red. He found himself in the kitchen grabbing a beer and lightening a cigarette as he went over to the couch and crashed down on it. He kicked off his shoes and took a gulp of his drink, holding his lit love in his hand as he watch it burn slowly away.

"Who am I?" It was a simple question though he could never answer it; with one gulp he finished his beer and made his way to his room. He lightly glanced at he clock for a moment that read, 1:26.

"Might as well get some sleep tonight." He muttered to himself as he throw his cigarette in the ash tray and wondered over to the closet, losing his black torn jeans for some pajama bottoms with no shirt. He fell onto the bed and got under the red covers, pulling his hair tie out of his hair as he closed his eyes letting sleep take him, the song that the girl sang playing in his head.

_I will not make the same mistake that you did. I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery. I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard. I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far._

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk   
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me, Because of you, I am afraid._

_I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out. I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, everyday of my life. My heart can't possibly break because it wasn't even whole to start with._

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me, Because of you, I am afraid._

_I watched you die, I heard you cry in the night in your sleep. I was so young you should've known better than to lean on me. You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain. And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing. _

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk   
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I tried my hardest to forget everything.   
Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in. Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty. Because of you I'm afraid, Because of you._

**_WOOOOOO….the first chapter done…dances I'm already loving this….wooooo……REVIEW!(okay and I don't think hanyous are bad, it more based off of Inuyasha and his thoughts a feelings. Sorry if I confused you.)_**


	2. Chapter 2 What she is

_**Here's the next chapter of the story still on song one. I've been asked to explain the song thing. Each Friday night the girl comes out there and sings a song and always around 12. It's something she done since she was little and Inuyasha has watched her since he was little. Okay now back to poor Inuyasha stuck in school.**_

Inuyasha let out a yawn as he drew on his paper as the teacher talked and talked. He turned in his seat behind him and saw the school's mute. Kagome was pretty though never talked to anyone, which was how she got named the school's mute.

"Hey?" He whispered as she glanced up at him with crystal eyes, "Would you like to go to the coffee shop after school with me?" He questioned as he watched her gasp and he finished, "I need some help with the work in this class and the teacher said your getting an A." She glanced down at her paper and then nodded. Inuyasha smirked and turned back around just as a note hit him in the forehead, he growled and glanced I the throwing direction to see Sango, Kagome's only friend. With a growl he opened the note and read it.

What are you doing Bastard! Stay away from her, I'm warning you!

Inuyasha let off a chuckle earn a few lifted eyebrows though he growled and they all looked away not wanting to get hurt. He looked down at the paper and crumpled it up and shoved it in his leather jacket. Now he was going to have fun, he could get any girl and to make Sango mad he would get the mute as his. Once the bell rang he stood up and turned to Kagome and smiled, "You ready to go?" Kagome nodded her head once and Inuyasha held a hand out to her to let her pace as he placed it around her waist as she passed him and he followed next to her to the coffee shop. He couldn't get rid of the smirk as he watched Sango drop all her books as the couple pass.

'THAT BASTARD!' Sango growled dangerously to herself as he quickly followed after then until someone' hand landed on her bottom.

"Remove that Miroku," She growled as she slapped Miroku across the face, her brown eye glaring at him the whole time.

"I can't help myself my lovely Sango." He laughed as held a hand on his cheek, "That skirt and top were calling to me." Sango growled and slapped him again as he stared at her chest. She had black jean skirt that reach mid hips with black boots with pink laces and a pink tank top that tied around the neck and a black jean jacket. Her hair was up in its normal high ponytail and her eyes were graced with her normal pink eye shadow.

"Get loss Pervert!" She growled as she swiftly turned and stalked away and back after Kagome, however, she never found her. Once she reached the apartment they shared she opened the door and slammed to see Kagome sitting on the couch listening to the news.

"Are you okay!" Sango gasped as she ran over to her friend, then she noticed that Kagome's chocolate hair was down and wet, "what did he do to you?" Kagome looked up and frowned.

"Nothing." She muttered then she pulled at her hair, "Shower." Sango jumped over the couch and sat next to her friend.

"Now tell me what happen!" She demanded as Kagome sighed and began.

"We went to the coffee place at the corner of Cherry Street and she helped me with the notes and she actually talked." Inuyasha grinned as he leaned back on the couch looking up at Kikyo, Kouga, and Miroku looking at him with wide eyes.

"You talked to the freak!" Kikyo shrieked in her annoying voice making all three boys hold there ears, could she not hear herself!

"Dude she's hot ain't she?" Kouga smirked, he had wanted her as his bedmate for years though she always turned him done and without saying a thing.

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha laughed making Kikyo cross her arms below her chest.

"I'm better." She smirked as she leaned over on the couch to look at him, "And you know it." She leaned down enough that her hair fell over her shoulder and so that Inuyasha could see perfectly down her shirt.

"Yeah Kiki." Inuyasha laughed rolling his eyes as she walked over and sat in his lap, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Dude, you should have seen my lovely Sango." Miroku sighed dreamily," She was on fire in two ways." In two ways he meant she was hot and that she was really mad. Inuyasha shook his head and pushed Kikyo off his lap as he went to get up.

"Okay everyone have you had enough fun bugging me I have to get to work so everyone scram." Everyone groaned and left the apartment, but Kikyo who sat on the couch. She was leaning her back against the armrest; her leg lay on the couch, as she stared at her nails.

"Was it just me," Inuyasha muttered as she stood next to the hall to the front door, "Or did I tell everyone to scram?" Kikyo sat up and leaned against he couch showing off her bright pink bra since she had unbuttoned the rest of her colored white shirt that was already see through as it was.

"Yes but… I'm not everyone." She muttered hotly in her slurring tone (like a fake French tone) as she stood up slowly stocking over to him, her overly short pink skirt pushed up even higher since she had been sitting. Inuyasha tried his hardest not to throw up as she wrapped her arms around his waist, raising one of her legs to let it rub against his.

"Kikyo." He growled irritably as he tried to pull away only bring his back against the wall as she ran her hand down his chest to the line of his pants.

"You know you want this, sweetie." She purred in a sexy tone as she pressed her chest against his, Inuyasha let out a low dangerous growl as he pushed her away again.

"Please Kikyo stop." Kikyo gasped and quickly gasped and stared at him making him growl, "What! You need to fucking go Kiki! I have to get to work." Kikyo smirked and grabbed the line of his pants again as she pulled him close, think she just mistaken the please.

"Then kiss me." She ordered, flipping her hair, Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl and pushed her against he wall. Kikyo let her back go perfectly against the wall as held her hands at the line of his pants as he kissed her, his hand laying on her hips. With one hot kiss he stopped and told her to leave, which she did happily.

"Damn bitch." He growled as he zip up his pants and tied his belt again that Kikyo had undone while kissing him.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" He heard her voice from the hall, as she opened the door

"No Kiki." He answered in a neutral tone as he slammed the door closed and locked it, making sure Kikyo couldn't come back. Then he went to his room and through on his black shirt that said, "look at me and I'll kill you" and had a skull on the back. He then put on his black faded looking jeans that had red pocket lining (one of my guy friends has pants like that...it's odd…we bug him about the red lining). With a slam he was out of his apartment and over to his red Harley, he quickly straddled it and rode down the street.

_**Finally another chapter down…I'm really starting to love the badass Inuyasha… man I hate Kikyo though I think her character on this is funny...heehee…I love the French accent though I hate when it sound like that though fake it's awful. Hmm...I wonder what will happen at his job cause that may be next…though I may go further in the story...you never know…**_


	3. Chapter 3 His red Harley

**_Okay I'm sorry all for deleted the last chapter and all…though I decided that I wasn't going the way I wanted it to go. So back to the bar scene! And yes if you don't like cussing then don't read this story, Inuyasha tends to cuss and this is mostly in his set of mind. Though you all should already know that…hopefully! Review and say how much you love my story! Oh and read my other stories too! I love suggestions on what I can do later!_**

The bike speed to a halting stop as the silver head parked and jumped off of his favorite motorcycle. With he hands shoved in his pockets he slowly walked into the bar. IT was not a really fancy bar, even the name wasn't fancy looking, Red Panther. Once he entered many people how all called him 'Yasha' greeted him, though a nod in recognition was all they got as he walked by. It was then he noticed that the normal bartender was walking around the place taking orders. Also that she was slowly coming his way.

"Hey Yasha." She greeted as she twirled here finger in one of her ponytails full of long, red hair. He nodded his head at her like he had to everyone else and looked back to the bar.

"Why aren't you bartending Ayame?" He questioned lightly making it seemed he didn't care, which he really did though he still asked.

"Someone applied for the job." Ayame was always to the point that's one thing that made her a good friend of his. He nodded his head and walked away, smiling at a few of the new customers, though mostly at the women. He loved going to work for one reason; no Miroku or Kikyo. However, something that made him really mad, was that he saw Sango in the corner of the room. At that moment she was slapping Miroku, which is why he was mad…Miroku was there. He groaned and quickly made his way to the back door by the bar that read, "Employees Only", pushing it open he walked in to be presented to the new bartender. However, he didn't greet or nothing, just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"oh…" Muttered a very female voice, "hello.." It was really soft and he knew whom it belonged too, which also told him why Sango was here.

'What are you doing here?" It was a stupid and dumb question to ask though Inuyasha still asked it as he stared at the dark brunette in front of him. She was wearing black jeans and a blue corset and he had to say she was really pretty like that. In front of him was no other then Kagome, her crystal eyes staring at him nervously.

"I'm the bartender." She muttered as she picked up her coffee and finished it, putting it in the sink before slowly passing him. Once she was out of the room Inuyasha let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. Inuyasha then turned around and slammed his head against the wall, never noticing that he wasn't alone.

"You know that's good for your head?" He could just hear the smirk in that question and he knew whom it belonged to, too.

"Well that's to bad then." Inuyasha growled as he pulled off his jacket and throw it in the corner before walking out, letting the door swing shut behind him in his head finshing the sentence, 'Not like anyone cares anyways.' All he wanted to do was get his job over with however when he saw Kagome coming up to him, he was ready to kill someone.

"Inu...yasha." Came her stuttered mutter as she walked up behind him, never once touching him.

"What?" Inuyasha growled dangerously making her lightly gasp though she took a golp of air and her eyes narrowed, she wouldn't let him scare her.

"There's someone who asking for you." Kagome answered a glare that now slowly filled with anger. He had never seen a girl ever stand up to him like she did, which made him smirk, she was different.

'Where?" Inuyasha asked still in a growl though this time softer. Turning he watched her point to the bar where a silver headman sat in a business suit. 'Oh great,' He thought, knowing that was no other then his brother, 'what does he want? Oh well, might as well go find out."

"kay." He muttered as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over and sat down next to the older man. "What do you want?" He growled, never looking at his brother only watched Kagome walk around to be hind the bar and be barked at her for a drink, which she brought quickly.

"Rin and I are marrying." Was his brother's answer, you could feel the cold tone in his voice, that was just how his brother was. Inuyasha hid the confusing on way he would come to him to just tell him that.

"That's wonderful," Inuyasha spat sarcastically, though he did mean it, "Though what does that have to do with me, _brother_?" His eyes narrowed though his brain was somewhere else. He liked Rin she was one of the only girl's that he liked that had been with his brother; she was changing him, for the better. She was bringing the brothers closer, something that not even their father was able to do.

"She wants you to join." His brother, Sesshoumaru answered, taking a sip of his drink. Inuyasha rose an eyebrow glance for once at his brother. Sesshoumaru was a foot or so taller then Inuyasha and had longer hair that hit past his bottom that he had always tied in a low ponytail and his hair was always perfected looking. They may have the same color hair and eyes though you could see the difference in their eyes. Inuyasha's held anger and compassion while Sesshoumaru never held any emotion. Rolling his eyes Inuyasha stood up and finished his drink, never looking at Sesshoumaru as he paid for his drink and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You can tell her I'll come," He growled turning to start to walk away, "Now I have work to do." With that he turned and slowly walked away and over to his post, to make sure no one started any fights. The night slowly slipped by and next thing he knew everyone was gone and Kagome was cleaning up the bar to close it for the night. He himself had already had his jacket on though for some odd reason he decided to wait for her. When the door to the back swung open he could seem her confusion.

"What are you still doing here?" she questioned softly as she stared at him. He shoved his hands in his pocket and stopped leaning on the bar.

"I need to talk to you." Was his answer as he walked over to the door looking over at her," I'll take you home." Kagome smiled softly and nodded she wasn't feeling so shy right now, something about her getting angry and standing up to him changed his attitude to her. She threw on her own black sweater and ran over to him pulling her purse over her shoulder. They walked over to his Harley and she glanced over at it, slightly surprised as he mounted it.

"Get on." Inuyasha ordered lightly as he throw the helmet at her making her gasp; he never let anyone ride on his motorcycle, not his red Harley. Though she nodded and got on the back, and he told her to hand on and he gunned the engine and started to ride off. Kagome gasped and tightened her hold around his waist, hugging him close to her in fear she would fall off. When the motor slowly was tuned off she opened her eyes to see she was in front of her place.

"Thank you." She muttered as she got off and took her helmet off. He nodded to her and hooked the helmet on the seat before driving off again. Kagome watched Inuyasha speed down the road, silently wishing his safety, however while watching she didn't notice Sango shove the door and run over to her. However, when her friend who started asking her questions like a maniac crashed her to the ground, she quickly noticed her. She smiled and pushed Sango off. She was happy that she had such a great friend then the thought came to her mind. Did Inuyasha have a friend like that, is that why he always mad. She couldn't help but want to help him.

_**There another chapter done…I hope you like it. I'm going to spend some time on what Kagome's life is like for while cause you all need to get to understand her character since I gave you a big piece on Inuyasha's life in the beginning. Hope you liked it…ideas are always welcomed see ya later! REVIEW laughs**_


End file.
